warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyranid Warrior Prime
Warrior Prime. ]] The Tyranid Warrior Prime (Tyranicus gladius primus) serves as a powerful synapse creature for Tyranid swarms and is a potent commander of Tyranid attacks. The Tyranids' leadership caste is difficult for Imperial commanders to identify, and there is often the mistaken assumption that the larger a Tyranid creature is, the more important it is to the swarm. This is a mistake that has cost more than one Imperial officer his rank and countless men their lives. This is especially true for Tyranid Warrior Primes, an evolution of the standard Tyranid Warrior genus that has an elevated intelligence and a stronger link to the Tyranid Hive Mind. History It has in fact only been in recent times that the Warrior Primes have been identified and reported to exist amongst the ranks of the various Hive Fleets, though many Imperial savants and Adeptus Mechanicus Magos Biologis are quick to point out that this is less likely to be because they are a recent evolution and more likely because they simply blend in with the other standard Tyranid Warriors. Primes are also being encountered in greater and greater numbers within Hive Fleet Dagon, perhaps as a direct response to the constantly evolving tactics of Imperial forces and the Hive Fleet’s need to deal with the elevated Deathwatch presence in the Orpheus Salient after several costly encounters. Role In military function, Tyranid Warrior Primes take on the role of junior officers within a Tyranid swarm. Much in the same way as a Hive Tyrant might lead a full host of Tyranids, a Warrior Prime will oversee a smaller section of the battlefield or direct a smaller strike force of warriors. When close to a more powerful synapse creature they will defer their control, acting instead like non-commissioned officers, often personally leading broods. However, should they find themselves alone, they can easily bind together those Tyranid creatures nearby into an effective fighting force and carry on with little trouble. In this way, a Tyranid Warrior Prime is just as capable of directing a swarm as a Hive Tyrant and many an Imperial officer has suffered as a result of underestimating their ability to project the Hive Mind and lead lesser Tyranid creatures. Tyranid Warriors Prime have earned fearsome reputations as resourceful and cunning tacticians, directing nearby Tyranid creatures through the Hive Mind to take advantage of terrain, enemy movements and other battlefield conditions that may enhance the outcome of a battle. It is a common failing amongst the leaders of the Imperium (and even some xenos races like the T'au and the Eldar) that the Tyranids are nothing more than mindless animals, driven forward by the will of the Hive Mind with no thought to tactics or strategy. The truth is of course that creatures like the Tyranid Warrior Prime and the Hive Tyrant are just as capable as any other race's military commanders, perhaps more so as they have a literally unshakable faith in their troops and are fearless in battle because of their constant psychic connection to the Hive Mind, making them near-perfect combat commanders. Ordo Xenos Departmento Analyticus Classification The Inquisition's Ordo Xenos has not yet gathered enough information on this bioform to release an official classification. Sources *''Deathwatch - Mark of the Xenos'' (RPG), pg. 47 es:Guerrero Tiránido Prime Category:T Category:Tyranid Category:Tyranid Units